peelfandomcom-20200213-history
08 March 1992
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1992-03-08 ; Comments *This is the last Sunday night show (available recording now complete). Peel reminds the listeners that as from next week the show moves to Friday and Saturday nights. *Competition winners of the third monthly Wedding Present single are drawn. *Peel puts the number of mistakes he makes in the show down to the fact that he is suffering from a cold. Sessions *Sultans Of Ping FC, one and only session. Recorded 1992-03-05. No known commercial release. *Red Hour, one and only session (rpt). Recorded 1991-11-17 and first broadcast 04 January 1992. No known commercial release. Tracklisting File a starts :Andy Kershaw: "Any of that 'new music' tonight, John?" :JP: "I've got more of the new music on the new One FM, as a matter of fact Andy. In fact here's some of that new music now." *Duckhunt: Holiday (7") K *Fall: Free Range (LP - Code: Selfish) Fontana *H-Bomb: Radar (12") Hardwax :JP: "That's one of those records that play from the middle outwards, which is the sort of gimmick that delights me." *Sultans Of Ping FC: Give Him A Ball And A Yard Of Grass (session) :JP: "Well if you were watching this afternoon's match you may imagine that that was about John Barnes Liverpool had beaten Aston Villa 1-0 in the quarter final of the FA Cup that afternoon at Anfield. but I don't think so - George Best, wasn't it? Or Len Shackleton or Stan Mortensen or Stanley Matthews or someone..." Sultans Of Ping FC were reputed to be Nottingham Forest fans. 'Give Him A Ball And A Yard Of Grass' contains a number of Brian Clough quotes and the subject of the song is likely to be Nigel Clough (although some believe it may be John Robertson). *Nightblooms: Slowly Rising (LP) Fierce *Ninja Man: Gun Talk and Lip Service (single) Jammy *Red Hour: Free Fall (session) :Jingle by the Peel children: "Play us a noisy record, Daddy." *Master Techno: The System (Vol 3 12") STD *News at 11:30 (edited out) *Monkeywrench: Notes And Chords Mean Nothing To Me (LP - Clean As A Broke-Dick Dog) Sub Pop *Abana Ba Nasery: Mabingwa (LP - Nursery Boys Go Ahead) Globe Style *(tape flip into file 2) *Jacob's Mouse: Caphony (LP - No Fish Shop Parking) Blithering Idiot *Spawn: Infiltrator (12") Probe :JP: "That's another one that plays from the middle outwards... There used to be, back in the 1920s, a record label - I don't know why I tell you this and I'm sure you're not interested in it at all - there was a record label, 78s obviously and all of the releases actually played from the middle outwards. At one time I decided I would try and collect them all. I got three, I think, and then gave it up, sensibly enough." *Flaming Lips: All That Jazz / Happy Dead Men (single - Yeah, I Know It's A Drag...) Warner Bros *(edit - presumably to omit the pre-announced drawing of the winners of the Wedding Present competition) *Sultans Of Ping FC: He Thought I Was Your Best Friend (session) *King Tubby: Sir Niney's Rock (CD - King Tubby's Special 1973-76) *Wingtip Sloat: Aspermicle (7") S.P.Y. *Red Hour: All I Need (session) *Jive Five: My True Story (CD - Our True Story) Ace :JP: "That's the Jive Five, and how wonderful to have made a record as good as that." *Sebadoh: Sickles And Hammers (CD - III) Homestead :JP: "It's Monday by the way. Actually it's been Monday for about twelve and a half minutes now." *(tape flip into file 3) *Marcoesh: Love And Death (Minimum Mix) (12") (Plays this at 33 rpm at first, as per the label, then realises it should be played at 45 rpm) *Zeni Geva: Total Castration (CD - Total Castration) Public Bath :JP: "Andy Kershaw played a track from the TPOK Jazz earlier this evening on One FM and here's another track from the same LP." *Tpok Jazz: Unknown (title not given) *Grifters: Encrusted (7") Doink *Yami Bolo: It's Not Surprising (7") Parson Pickney *Red Hour: William Jailor (session) *Moonshake: Second Hand Clothes (single) Too Pure :JP: "What does medical science do about catarrh, cos it's a disgusting thing. You have that snot draining down the back of your throat all the time, there's nothing you can do about it cos all of the medicines that you can take, they say 'do not operate machinery or drive cars 'cos it will make you drowsy' and I'm making a mess of operating the machinery as it is, without having taken the medicine. But anyway, the show must go on eh!" *Exposure: Our Worlds (12") Stealth *Sultans Of Ping FC: Kick Me With Your Leather Boots (session) *(edit) *John Fahey: 101 Is A Hard Road To Travel (LP - The Transfiguration Of Blind Joe Death) Riverboat *News at 1 am (edited out) File a ends File b starts *Nirvana: 'Floyd The Barber (LP-Bleach)' (Sub Pop) *Cheeze: 'Dancing Queen (7")' (Bob) *Terrace: 'Chimera (12")' (Djax) *Love Child: 'Asking For It (7")' (Trash Flow) *Fall: 'Gentleman's Agreement (LP-Code: Selfish)' (Fontana) *Israel Vibration: 'Dub Worries (CD-Israel Dub)' (Greensleeves) *Tasty Bush: '21-65 (7"-Fuck Work)' (Bob / Underdog) *Drunk Tank: 'End Bits (LP-Drunk Tank)' (Radial) *Sultans Of Ping FC: 'Karaoke Queen' (Peel Session) *Otis Redding: 'Remember Me (CD-It's Not Just Sentimental - The Unheard Otis 22 Tracks)' (Stax) File b ends File c starts *Red Red Meat: 'unknown (7")' (Perishable) *Red Hour: 'Almost There' (Peel Session) *Emeneya: 'Ngonda (album - Djo Kesta)' (Flash Diffusion Business) *Verve: 'All In The Mind (12")' (Hut HUTT 12) *Loudon Wainwright III: T.S.D.H.A.V. (album - Therapy) Silvertone ORE LP 500 *''end of programme'' File ;Name *a) John Peel 1992-03-08 (incomplete) *b) 1992-03-08 JP L283 *c) 1992-03-08 John Peel BBC Radio 1 (incomplete) L021~.mp3 ;Length *a) 01:56:32 *b) 00:37:58 *c) 00:20:06 ;Other *The first 2 hours of the show (minus a few minutes lost to edits and tape flips) available here in good FM mono. L283 and L021 complete the show. *File a created from L095, L098 and L099 of SL Tapes, digitised by Dr_Mango. *File b created from L283 of the SL Tapes, digitised by ML. *File c created from L021 of SL Tapes, digitised by RF. ;Available *a) Mooo or http://www.mediafire.com/?76l3csksmswp3db *b) Mooo *c) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1992 Category:Peel shows Category:SL Tapes Category:Unknown